Sophie's Utter Stupability
by TorCHarley
Summary: Wellps...a random dream that came to the TorCHarley teams youngest memeber. Enjoy. Emmett Cullen and Charley Morgan decide to play a prank on Sophie Morgan using the lovely, I'm obsessed okay?, Edward Cullen.


Sophie's Utter Stupability

One Shot

**A/n: This was written by the one and only Amy, lil' Amy that is. Lolz. But this is Zina submitting it. I laughed so hard when I read this. Lolz.**

After only a week of getting to know each other, they all knew each other pretty well. Charley and Emmett were good friends, and Sophie liked everyone. Maddy and Alice got on well. And Eva also got on with everyone. For two days Emmett and Charley were spending a lot of time as far away from Edward as they could get and they whispered every time anyone went close to them. It seemed odd, but nobody noticed. One day they called Sophie up to Emmett's room.

"Sophie," Emmett said "We have a job for you to do."

"I hope it's not something diff…diff…" Sophie stuttered.

"Difficult, Sophie, difficult!" Charley said her temper firing up but then it cooled down.

"Ohh, that's the word…" Sophie replied.

"Getting back to the topic?" Emmett said.

"Sure. What is it?" Sophie asked puzzled.

"We want you to go outside and run like a maniac into the forest until you see Edward." Emmett said.

"Ohh. Is that all? Ok, I'll do it." replied Sophie.

Suddenly Maddy burst into the room.

"What are you three talking about?" Maddy said in a wondering, innocent tone.

"We were talking about, eh - em – mmm – ah – mmm – eh – Politics? Yeah, politics." Charley said.

"No we weren't we were talking about" Sophie said but Emmett and Charley leapt at her and put their hands over her mouth.

"Oookay, I'll just be leaving…" Maddy said.

"Bye, hurry back now" Charley said.

"You should go do what we asked you to now." Emmett said threateningly.

Sophie didn't really notice it, but she hurried off anyway.

She got to the top of the stairs but then she tripped and went flying down the stairs and landed on Eva.

"Ow! You had to trip didn't you and whats more you landed on me. I mean my bad luck gets worse every day!" Eva grumbled.

"Look on the bright side!" Sophie said cheerily.

"What bright side?" Eva grumbled.

"No broken bones!" Sophie replied. Eva raised her hand about to cuff Sophie on the ear, but Sophie got up quickly and ran out the door.

"See ya!" She shouted

Sophie ran outside and surprisingly managed to jump over the river without hurting herself.

She started running around shouting random stuff.

"Edward?" Charley said innocently shielding her mind as best as she could. "Why don't you go hunting in the woods over there?"

"Why?" Edward said.

"You look like you need to go hunting." Charley replied.

"What about Bella?" Edward said concerned "She attracts trouble like a magnet"

"We can look after her." Alice said jumping in.

"Ok." Edward said.

Edward went outside and gracefully leapt over the river and out of sight of the house.

Meanwhile Sophie was still running around shouting random things this time at the top of her voice. Edward spotted her and without thinking had gone into a crouch and leaped at Sophie. Sophie started running around as fast as she could back to the Cullen's house. She then started running around in circles, Edward running after her.

She shouted "Emmett! Charley! When I get back in there you are dead, dead, dead and dead. She tripped and fell tumbling down the small hill into the river.

She raised her hand and shouted "OW!"

Edward burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing! I'm wet!" Sophie moaned. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Edward, still chuckling quietly, pulled her up and Edward hurried up to the house. Sophie trudged dripping wet towards the house.

Carlisle came out to check if she was alright.

"Who told you to do this?" Carlisle asked as he tried to clean the grazes.

"I think it was Emmett and Charley…" Sophie replied. "Ow! I'm fine! It's stopped bleeding. Not that it had been at the start…" Sophie muttered under her breath.

"Emmett! Charley! Come down here right now!" Carlisle shouted up at them.

There was no sign of movement. Then suddenly Emmett appeared behind Carlisle.

Charley then came running down the stairs.

"Hey! whats up?" Charley grinned at Carlisle.

"Which one of you told Sophie to run around while Edward was hunting?" Carlisle said calmly.

"It was her!"

"It was him!" They both said trying to blame it on each other.


End file.
